I like you!
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: "Britain! That was amazing! You caught the football with your face," America said as he peered down at his former mentor.


Chapter One

"Think fast, Britain!"

Britain turned around and was smacked with a football right in the face. Unfortunately, the green eyed man was knocked right down on the ground from the impact. And that's when he finally realized that he shouldn't have come to the picnic France, oh so dearly, wanted to throw. All the countries were invited to intend and all of them did. The younger countries were playing sports while the older ones mostly sat and talked crap to each other. It was France who mostly talked crap and it was gossip; usually (always) about Britain.

"Britain! That was amazing! You caught the football with your face," America said as he peered down at his former mentor.

"You little spoiled..." Britain said dangerously as America cut him off.

"Dude! I'm sorry no need to get so emotional about it," America said as he casually sat down right on top of his former mentor.

Britain immediately tensed up as America straddled him. The younger country hadn't done this since his colony days. He remembered roughing housing with America when he was little but it was innocent. Now it felt highly… _dirty._ And why was America sitting on top of him anyway? He wasn't a little kid anymore nor were they on enough good terms to even be talking to one another. So this act of… _strangeness_ was highly alien like.

" _America,_ get off of me!" Britain said in almost a parental voice.

"I'm very comfortable here. I think I'll sit for a while," America said as Britain gave him a dangerous glare. "Oh so scary."

Somewhere in the background he heard France's little perverted laugh.

" _Oh, how amusing this must be for him. I bet he has something to do with it!"_ Britain thought as he tried pushing America off of him but the younger country just squirmed around and pushed Britain back down.

" _America,_ get off!" Britain basically shouted his face red with anger.

"Make me!" America laughed as Britain scowled at him.

" _He really thinks this is a joke,"_ Britain thought as America's squirming made him sit down on a certain portion of his body. _"That's just it!"_

"America!" Britain shouted as America just squirmed with laughter.

"Too old to push me off; huh?" America said as his fingers intertwined with Britain's.

" _This little brat doesn't realize what he is sitting on top of? What an idiot!"_ Britain thought as he felt something harden. _"Shit!"_

"Britain…" America said nervously as he gave up on all the strength he was using to keep Britain down on the ground. "Why are you…?"

" _Shut up!"_ Britain shouted as he flipped them over and straddled America. "I told you to get off!"

"I…I didn't know…" America said with a blush. "That you liked me."

"Huh?" Britain said with a confused expression.

"I like you too, Britain," America said as Britain's eyes widened.

" _You don't have to like someone to get…! Wait, he likes me! Oh dear lord what is happening today?!"_ Britain thought but he just couldn't bear to get angry at America after the American's confession.

"Oh America; you silly boy," Britain said as France's laughter intensified.

"I suppose it's only right to kiss you in this situation and it's my first kiss so be nice, you old meanie!" America said with blazing red cheeks as he grabbed Britain's tie and pulled the island nation down into an innocent kiss.

Britain could have exploded right then and there with embarrassment. This was out of his character! Kissing in public was wrong and getting aroused in public was even more wrong but here he was doing the exact thing he thought was publicly unacceptable. He could hear the other nations muttering, gasping, and France's perverted laughter growing more loudly every passing second. But the nation underneath him tasted so sugary sweet. And that tongue that was nervously and unsurely moving against his was just too adorable. Britain just had to return the kiss and when he did things only got worse for him. Heat was spreading quickly down in the southern region of his body and America's moaning wasn't helping their current predicament. The mummers, gasps, and laughter got louder as America's hands started to unbutton his shirt. And that's when Britain thought was best they broke their kiss.

"I think that's enough, America," Britain said as the American gasped for air.

"What now?" America asked breathlessly.

Britain smirked and helped the dazed American up. "You're coming home with me, love."

* * *

" _I just found this in the dumbs of my documents. I will continue it if you guys like it enough. Anyway, tell me your thoughts."_


End file.
